Better Late Than Never
Better Late Than Never is the fifteenth episode ever made in Season 2. Plot Work has become hard for the engines on the Island of Sodor. The viaduct on the main line is being repaired, with the arches being strengthened. As the Fat Controller is unwilling to close the railway during repairs, the work is taking a long time and all engines crossing the viaduct must cross slowly and carefully, less they risk it collapsing under them. Because of this, the engines are often late making it to the junction where Thomas waits for his passengers. However, the way Thomas would complain, it would seem that the engines were just going slowly to make him late. One morning, Thomas is cross with Henry for his lateness. Henry defends himself, telling Thomas that he cannot make it any quicker during the repair work, but Thomas is not interested and leaves to try and make up some of the time. Normally when Thomas stops at the station, Bertie arrives soon after and his passengers go straight from him to Thomas. However, when the larger engines are late for Thomas, then Thomas is late for Bertie's passengers and now they often find themselves waiting on the platform, causing Bertie to become cross with Thomas. When Thomas arrives that day, Bertie tells Thomas that he thought he could go faster than that. He then remarks they should have another race, thinking he could now beat him causing an exhausted Thomas to become cross and place the blame on the main line engines "dithering" on the viaduct. Another day, James arrives later than ever. He apologises, a hold-up at the station combined with the delay at the viaduct causing his lateness. Thomas, as usual, is not interesed in excuses and leaves grumbling. He attempts to get to the station as fast as he can, but does not make up very much time. However, things change when Thomas spots Bertie at the level crossing, where his radiator is steaming. Thomas tells Bertie he is late, but Bertie tells Thomas that he feels dreadful and his driver cannot repair him. It is lucky that Thomas was running so late, as he can now pick up the passengers here instead of having them be stranded. Thomas does not feel cross anymore and is sorry for Bertie. Promising to send help at the next station, Thomas leaves and takes the passengers home. When Bertie is repaired, he and Thomas make up their argument and both agree that sometimes being late can actually be quite useful. Goofs *Edward has Thomas' whistle sound at the very beginning. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Thomas The Train Wiki Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 2: Double Trouble (Strand VCI Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 34: Thomas And His Friends To The Rescue (Anchor Bay Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 37: Thomas And His Friends On The Go (Anchor Bay Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 58: Double Teething Troubles (Anchor Bay Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 61: Busy Days For Thomas And His Friends (Anchor Bay Entertainment)